


No need to lie.

by UKTVaddict



Series: The Olivia Benson love story. [11]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/F, Friendship, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 17:38:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21080474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UKTVaddict/pseuds/UKTVaddict
Summary: AfterSeason 9 Episode 12: Signature





	No need to lie.

**Author's Note:**

> Casey comes to see if Olivia is alright after Erika shots herself.

There's a knock on the door. 

'Who is it?'

'It's me,'

'I'm not really in the mood to see anyone Casey,'

'Liv, open up...please,'

Casey stares back at her a bag of Wendy's in one arm.

'I'm not hungry,'

'Great,'

She walks in closing the door behind her.

'This is for me,'

Olivia follows Casey to the kitchen.

Casey pulls out a plate.

'You sure you don't want any of this?'

Olivia stares back at her for a second and Casey pulls out another plate with a smile, turning her back to Olivia to get some beers out of the fridge.

'Lucky I brought this over you have nothing in your fridge,'

'You sound like Elliot,'

Casey's mouth curls up into a smile.

'You Ok?'

She begins to nod.

'You don't have to lie to me Liv,'

She reaches over taking Liv's hand.

'Its Ok if you're not Ok,'

Liv stares back at her and a tear drops from her eye.

'She didn't need to do that,'

'She couldn't handle going to prison,'

Olivia shakes her head wiping her face with her fingers.

'I should have known...I should have searched her or something,'

Casey walks over to Olivia's side pulling her into a hug.

'Liv, this is not your fault,'

They pull apart looking into each other's eyes.

'I'm sorry,'

Casey shakes her head quickly.

'You don't need to apologize for kissing me,'

They both lean forward.

The next morning.

'You're leaving?'

'I need to get to work...so should you,'

'Well wait I'll give you a lift,'

'No it's alright...I called a cab,'

Casey heads for the door, turning back to Liv.

'Liv...,' 

'You don't have to say it...this was a one-off,'

Casey's mouth curls up into a smile and she walks back to the bed kissing Olivia on top of her head.


End file.
